A Tad Crazy and A Tad Genius
A Tad Crazy and A Tad Genius is the ninth episode of SRorgs: Madagascar. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR After being blindsided again, Hey felt completely on the bottom. But he and his alliance still tried to get the numbers back by pulling in Rhys and Alex. But this puts a target on Ethan's back. Before tribal council Uranus tried to shift the target to Radix over Ethan. While Bear worked on getting Alex on his side to vote out Brian. At tribal council, Alex flipped to the fans+Bear+Hey to get rid of Brian in a 5-4-1-0 vote. 10 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Night 26 Uranus, Trent and Steve all come back to camp blindsided and not happy about it especcially since Dexter and Rhys didn’t vote for either targets. Dexter is also upset about is accidental self vote and now is looking for new paths in the game going forward. Day 27 After a successful vote, Hey, Ethan, Bear and Radix now feel like they have some semblance of control. But they also realize they need Alex and Rhys on their side in order to continue with the majority. Meanwhile they aren’t the only ones seeking those two votes as Trent and Uranus create a new alliance with Rhys and Alex. Putting Alex into a position of major control. Day 28 The next day, Trent is searching tirelessly for the hidden immunity idol and thinks he is close. Finally he stumbles upon something and that’s it! He finds the hidden immunity idol! Talking to Uranus about the past tribal council, Hey and Bear are quickly realizing that they cannot trust him at all. Day 29 The Miaraka tribe arrives on the beach in time for their third individual immunity and reward challenge. In the challenge, Hey once again beats the competition securing his spot in the final 9. Hey immediately sets his sight on Uranus as the target. With him, he has Ethan, Radix and Bear. But there is also another plan from Trent and Uranus, to target Radix. Leaving Dexter, Rhys and Alex in the middle. Going into tribal Uranus is nervous that he is going home and doesn’t want it to end so soon. At tribal council, Trent and Uranus succesfully flip the votes back in their favor as Radix is eliminated in a 7-2-1 vote. TRIBAL COUNCIL #1 Night 29 At the last tribal council, Bear decided to vote for Uranus instead of Radix with the majority in order to cause a little paranoia. Hey is now getting blamed for this vote making him upset with Bear. Day 30 Now 30 days in to the game, people are beginning to see the end in sight. Uranus knows that he is eventually going to be targeted and has to plan accordingly. Steve is sensing the end coming quickly and realizes he needs to start making mvoes. Next the tribe all goes to a reward challenge with a twist...EVERYONE is winning reward. But it comes down to WHAT you will win. The better you do, the better your reward is. Trent isn’t happy about more advantages given out as he was happy to be the only one who has them. Once the challenge plas out, everybodies rewards are given. The highlights are Uranus wins the Mask of Negation (Can be used to block someones vote), Hey wins a vote steal at the next tribal council, Alex wins the disadvantage of an automatic vote at the next tribal and Rhys wins a massive advantage in the next immunity. Even both signifying this could show the end of their partnership. Day 31 Next the tribe heads to the beach for another individual immunity challenge. Where Rhys wins in dominant fashion with his advantage from the reward. Because Alex has an automatic Self Vote, Bear, Ethan and Hey initially decide he is their target. The alliance of Trent, Uranus, Dexter and Steve are still conflicted about whether to target Bear or Hey. Suddenly Bear and Ethan get another plan, to flip Rhys over to their side. They effectively flip him over to their side and Rhys decides it is time to start playing the game, joining them to target Steve. Once Rhys drops this bombshell to his old alliance, the camp explodes. At tribal council, Rhys DOES flip to vote out Steve but Bear is still eliminated from the game in a 4-3-3 vote after Hey uses his extra vote to vote for Alex. TRIBAL COUNCIL #2 Category:SRorgs: Madagascar episodes